Field of the Invention
This invention shows new and improved drum assemblies having a modulated acoustic air vents.
Conventional drums consist of a hollow drum shell having one or more drumheads held in place by head hoops. Conventional drums may have an acoustic air vent but they are not adjustable in size.
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed needs.